


Addicted To You

by orphan_account



Category: sherlock x reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Irene??, Marriage Proposal, Mycroft Being Mycroft, References to Drugs, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Asshole, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is a detective inspector and helps Sherlock on cases. She is a sociopath as well and very intelligent. They completely fall for each other but both deny it at first. Sherlock is well himself and the reader is a strong female character. Because I'm done reading this cutesy shy reader meets asshole sociopath sherlock. He deserves someone on his level. They end up together in the end though, because come on. Happy endings.
Relationships: Sherlock X Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Marijuana?

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is extremely attracted to the reader and eventually they can't help themselves. No smut in the first chapter. The main reader is a strong female character mainly because all the x readers have this shy quiet reader. I wanted someone who could take care of themselves.

"Hey thanks for helping us on that case y/n." John smiled at her.  
"It's no problem. Your cases are always so interesting unlike the ones Lestrade throws at me." She shrugged. She heard a low chuckle from Sherlock behind her. Y/n spun around. "Something funny Sherlock?" He glared at her.  
"Why do you still work for Lestrade? He's wasting your skills on ordinary cases." Sherlock murmured.  
"It's cause he fancies her." John cut in and raised his eyebrow. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"John. No he doesn't." She sighed.  
"Sure. I believe you. Anyways, I've got to head out to go meet Mary. See you two later." John heads out the door. It left y/n and Sherlock together. She sat across from Sherlock in John's chair whilst Sherlock angrily turned the pages of a book in his hand. Jealously radiated from him.  
"John is so ridiculous. Lestrade doesn't like me." She nibbled the tips of her fingers.  
"Of course he does. He looks at your arse every chance he gets." Sherlock snapped. She blushed.  
"What's got you in a mood?" She asked.  
"Bored." Sherlock replied. "People are so boring." She rolled her eyes.  
"You think you know everything about everyone."  
"Wrong. I know everything about everyone who's ordinary. Humans are just that predictable." Sherlock smirked.  
"Oh THAT predictable huh? You can't ever be surprised?" She leaned closer.  
"No."  
"Never ever?"  
"Nope." He popped the p at the end of the sentence. At that moment she grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. She felt him smirk against her mouth as he leaned in. He tasted of cigarettes and sage. At last she pulled away to take a breath.  
"So...did I surprise you?" She smiled brightly. Sherlock looked startled for a minute, and then reverted back to a smug smirk.  
"Not really. No. And you're not normal. However, you've clearly had feelings for me since the day we first met." Sherlock went back to his book. Y/n scoffed.  
"I do not Sherlock. I was simply here to prove you wrong." She pursed her lips.  
"You're such a sociopath." Sherlock laughs.  
"Come on. You know you love me. Someone like you to prove you wrong...keep you on your toes." Y/n replied.  
"You know I don't blame you y/n. How could you resist me?" He pulls her closer. She rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please. Wipe that stupid sexy smile off your face." She sat in his lap. He smirked and pulled in y/n for a second kiss. This one more intense than the other. His tongue slipped in between her lips and she ran her fingers through his perfect dark curls. His hand ran down her back pulling her closer. At last, y/n pulled herself away, lips raw from the kiss.  
"Is that what I think I taste?" Sherlock leaned back and inquired.  
"What?" She laughs slightly.  
"You smoke?" He questioned.  
"You probably just taste your own cigarettes Sherlock." Y/n looked around nervously. Sherlock took another kiss from her this time his tongue exploring her mouth.  
"No their not mine. You taste like...marijuana?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're a detective inspector y/n. What are you doing smoking pot? You're high as a kite right now." Sherlock chuckled. She swiped at him.  
"I snuck some from from the evidence room. I'm stressed okay? You're stupid little nicotine patches aren't enough for me. Don't even look at me junkie detective. I'm a user, you're an abuser." Y/n whined.  
"Wow. A woman after myself. I knew that kiss felt a little lifted." Sherlock grinned at her. Her face dropped as she put on a look of fake offense.  
"Excuse me. Kiss? You're tongue was in MY mouth Sherlock." She stared into his icy blue gaze.  
Sherlock said in a mocking tone, "Come on. You know you love me."  
"Stop being such a f*cking tease Sherlock. I get what I want." Her e/c eyes narrowed as her tone of voice turned seductive.  
"You're one to talk." Sherlock hummed. Sherlock had to resist the urge to take her right there. He hadn't let himself feel sex drive in a while for his work. He mentally scolded himself. He considered himself married to his work and this female was driving him insane since they shook hands.  
"And what...do you want?" Sherlock purred. Suddenly the door flew open and John entered with Mary on his arm. Their eyes flew to y/n sitting on Sherlock's lap and bright pink rose to their cheeks and y/n quickly pushed off of him.  
"Y/n? What's happening here?" John said with a suggestive tone. Sherlock shifted his seating position to hide his growing erection.  
"Nothing John." Sherlock said. Y/n was more embarrassed about John being there since she and Mary were long time friends. She introduced the two in fact.  
"It sure doesn't look like nothing." John said.  
"Oh are you two finally together? Thank god I wasn't sure if I could last much longer in a room with you two. Glancing at each other, the passive aggressive tone of voice, the little touches you share. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Clearly blind to the fact you were perfect together. God it was obnoxious!" Mary spats. Y/n and Sherlock share a glance of surprise while John walks over to the fridge looking for anything eatable.  
"Mary let's go out for dinner at that new place this fridge is disgusting." John called.  
"Oh well would you two like to come along? We had a reservation for four in case. We can discuss this new...sociopathic relationship?" Mary raised her voice. Y/n shot her an icy stare.  
"I reject the latter but sure. I'll go change." Y/n got up from her seat to go the bedroom. Sherlock grabbed her wrist and said, "Y/n is that the best idea to leave?" He looked down at his erection. She didn't understand at first until he did a slight gesture. She smirked and him and replied in a perky tone, "Why it's a great idea, Sherlock! You should come with to elaborate our relationship to John and Mary!" She grinned knowing she had him beat. Sherlock gritted his teeth.  
"Why of course LOVE." His emphasis made her cringe. She disliked fake couple names. Sherlock knew it. She then happily skipped to the bedroom and started undressing. She changed into a short black dress with classy cut out back. It had an off shoulder neckline and flared at the base. It showed skin but wasn't slutty. She was going to drive him crazy. When she exited the room she saw Sherlock's eyes widen slightly. His pupils dilated and she couldn't help but notice him grow a bit more. Sherlock helped her put on her reefer coat and threw on his belstaff Medford coat. Sherlock was about to reach for his scarf when y/n pulled it for herself, wrapping it around her own neck. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, taking a mental note about how good she looked in it.  
When they got in the cab, Mary, y/n, and Sherlock sat in the back of the cab, whilst John sat in the front. Sherlock rested his hand high upon y/n's thigh. Mary looked over to them, keen on where Sherlock's hand lay. She reminded herself to bring that up to y/n later. He leaned in and whispered, "You look quite…" She cut him off. "Ravishing? Gorgeous? Incredible?..."  
"I was going to say adequate." Sherlock sighed sarcastically. She ignored his comment. Both of them play hard to get.  
"I knew you'd love it. I saw your pupils dilate." She said slyly. Sherlock then audibly groaned at himself in annoyance. Almost like it was a weakness. Sherlock smiled at her intellect.  
"Y/n L/n you're going to be the death of me."


	2. Smut time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. Its finally time for smut. Sorry if it's super badddd. I seriously don't write too much smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there is smut in this chapter lol if you couldn't tell so please don't taint yourself or go ahead if that's your thing. Irene coming soon but dont worry. Ya girl can handle it. Please leave feedback and comments!

Sherlock exited the cab first and took y/n's hand to assist her.  
"Thanks Holmes." She placed a kiss directly on his cheek. His face turned bright red. Behind them, Mary stifled her laughter while John brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
Y/n and Sherlock were seated directly next to each other across from the other couple.  
They started on the appetizers while John and Mary talked about work. Sherlock plainly nodded while watching y/n eat. She was mindlessly tracing the rim of her wine glass with her index finger. He couldn't help but notice the smooth circular movements. Something sensual and seductive.  
"SHERLOCK!" John broke his attention. "We're ordering. What were you thinking about?"  
"Ahem. Um nothing."  
"Sher you okay? You look a little pale." Y/n grabbed his hand smiling. Sherlock jerked at her touch and nodded as though everything was fine.  
Sherlock couldn't take it any longer he had to touch her. He silently slipped his hand onto y/n's thigh. Her face looked surprised for a second or two and then she reverted back to normal and her eyes flickered down to his hand. Mary and John continued talking. Sherlock started moving his fingers up her thigh. She audibly gasped and Mary's attention was drawn only for a moment. His hand was positioned under her dress and he slipped his hand into her panties.  
"So cold..." Y/n gasped aloud. Sherlock cleared his throat.  
"Oh darling you're food's gone cold? You should have said something. Here we'll get you a new one. Waiter!" Mary called. Sherlock slipped one finger inside of her. She bit her lip hard. His eyes met hers. His thumb started to rub her clit in circular motions.  
"Oh god yes." Y/n moaned aloud. Sherlock just smiled.  
"You alright y/n? Where is that waiter?" John asked. Y/n bit her lip and nodded fervidly. Mary stared suspiciously. Sherlock added two more fingers and y/n gripped the tablecloth. His fingers moved in and out of her and she tried to silence her moans. They were in public for God's sake. The waiter came over and Mary demanded the food be reheated.  
"Okay madam it will only take a few minutes." The waiter replied. Sherlock stuck his fingers in as deep as possible.  
"Please! Faster!" Y/n gasped.  
"Um alright miss. We'll have it out as soon as we can." The waiter picked up the plate and left. Y/n was on the brink of orgasm and she shut her eyes tightly. She was almost shaking the table when finally came onto Sherlocks hand. He sat back satisfied. Y/n sighed out loud. John looked confused but Mary knew what happened. She just smirked across the table at them.  
"Bloody hell? Y/n are you feeling okay?" John questioned.  
"I feel great John. I think Sherlock and I are going to head out though. You guys should definitely stay and enjoy dinner though. Probably for a long while. What do you think Sher? An hour?" Y/n stood and Sherlock followed. Mary just waved with a smug smile.  
Y/n and Sherlock made out in the back of the cab on the way back to 221B. Sherlock had a hard time jamming the key in the door while y/n's hands roamed his body, kissing his shoulder and neck. They barely made it into the flat. Sherlock's coat was whipped off him.  
"God I can't stand your teasing y/n. You're so distracting. It's annoying."  
"Fuck you Sherlock." Y/n replied with a smirk.  
"That's kinda the plan. You don't think I see how wet you get for me?" Sherlock grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. Sherlock grasped her jaw pulling her into a long deep kiss. She pushed his coat off of him onto the floor and he started tugging at her dress, pulling it over her head. Y/n pushed him onto the bed while they stripped articles of clothing, stealing kisses in between. She gripped his dark curls in between her fingers. Y/n leaned in close, biting Sherlocks ear before whispering, "I like it rough." Sherlock smirked and replied, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He thrust into her and she gasped. 'Shit he's big.' She thought.   
"Oh god, Sherlock. You really were holding out on me. Right there..." Y/n's nails gripped Sherlock's back as he thrust into her at a rapid pace. He grunted with each movement as he slid in deeper. "You feel so incredible around me. Fuck..." Sherlock moaned. The bed quaked under their movements. She matched his movements, grinding against him.  
"Fuck. Harder Sherlock. Don't s-stop." Y/n moaned into his ear. This comment encouraged Sherlock to fully buck his hips into her. She raised her hips slightly for a better angle.  
"You're so tight y/n." Sherlock gripped her hips tightly.   
"Am I too tight for you to handle?" Y/n asked playfully. "Never." Sherlock gasped. "I'm so close Sher! I'm going to.." y/n's head was thrown back as she climaxed. She let out a loud moan as she shook. Sherlock groaned as he felt her tighten around him. Then her eyes went serious and locked onto Sherlock.  
"Don't stop! I like to be fucked through it." Sherlock quickly paced again and it looked as if she were to orgasm twice. Eventually Sherlock came as well with a loud groan and they collapsed together.  
"You know you were quite exceptional. Remind me to have angry sex with you." She said, twirling a bit of his hair around her finger.  
"Yes it was quite good wasn't it. I didn't take you as the pillow talk type." Sherlock smiled gripping her bare body against him.  
"I cannot believe you did that to me at dinner. It was very rude to John and Mary." Y/n laughed.  
"No, no. John couldn't tell what was happening. Mary on the other hand…" Sherlock drew out his words while absentmindedly stroking her hip. Y/n put her face in her hands and laughed.  
"Ugh no. Mary is never going to let that go."  
"Well you know I like to experiment. Especially with you." Sherlock tipped her chin upward. Y/n swung her leg around him and kissed along his jawline.  
"You know Mary was most definitely getting off on watching us at dinner." Sherlock inquired.  
"Don't be gross Sher."  
"No really y/n. Were you not watching her? Well of course you weren't. Being so distracted and all. Her eyes kept darting back to you." Sherlock continued.  
"Are you seriously suggesting a threesome with my best friend?" Y/n shoved his chest playfully.  
"Well not directly. And four if John is into it." Sherlock clearly joked with his tone of voice. Y/n rolled over onto his chest snickering.  
"You are the worst, Holmes. I thought it'd be more time before I regretted sleeping with you." She smirked.  
"Ouch. You wish." Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think I'd be into that kind of thing anyways…" She pulled his face closer to her. "I'm not one for sharing." As y/n was about to press her lips to his, they heard a key through the front door.  
"Fuck. Why do they keep interrupting?" She slipped on Sherlock's shirt and tossed him a pair of pants.  
"God you look amazing in my shirt." Sherlock looked her up and down. She silently smiled to herself.  
"Oh shut it." She mocked while pulling on her panties. Y/n tumbled out the door in Sherlocks over sized shirt in just her underwear.  
"John! Mary! You're back." She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet awkwardly. Mary just smirked shaking her head. John cleared his throat just as a shirtless Sherlock came behind y/n and began kissing her neck. She swatted him away.  
"You two had fun. Is that his shirt?" Mary sighed.  
"So you two were…" John stared in disbelief.  
"Having sex? Yes, John." Sherlock exclaimed. "Some tea? Tea anyone?" He walked over to the kettle. Y/n just rolled her eyes. Mary started to laugh while John just stood stiffly. Mrs. Hudson entered the flat.  
"Sherlock, what was that racket? Sounded like you were moving the furniture around?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Y/n and Mary let out a gasp of laughter for a moment before Sherlock crossed over to Mrs. Hudson.  
"Yes, Mrs. Hudson now please leave your presence is not needed." Sherlock shoved her out and slammed the door. Everyone let out an audible exhale.  
"Wow. Really Sherlock?" John glared.  
"What? Am I doing 'the face' again? What did I do?" Sherlock questioned. Y/n walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks.  
In a sarcastic tone she sighed, "Oh Sher..." y/n gave him a long kiss on his lips. "You're always doing 'the face'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My chapters are pretty short sorry. I'm trying to update more often but it's hard with school and crippling depression. I miss you vine xoxo thanks for reading! Please leave comments below especially if you have requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't enjoy it, I appreciate that you spent time reading it. I'm open to criticism and sooo sorry if there were typos. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
